19 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (133) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andrew Tsao, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 3) (21) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (48 min) 10.55 Biuro ułatwiania budowania - magazyn 11.15 Siła ducha (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Klan (270) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Plękity - felieton 13.40 Uczymy się w Europie 13.50 Historie sekretne (2) (powt.) 14.10 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - serial edukacyjny 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Mazurek pani Twardowskiej - program dla młodzieży 14.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.35 Niewidzialni (Out of Sight) (2/13) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Shane Fox, Abkar Karim (25 min) 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (992) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Mecz tysiąclecia - przypowiastka satyryczna 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Arthur - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Steve Gordon, wyk. Dudley Moore, Liza Minnelli, John Gielgud, Geraldine Fitzgerald (93 min) 21.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.55 Taksówka Jedynki: Owoce i kilogramy - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Alosza shop czyli kram Awdiejewa 22.25 Galeria Karewicza 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Życie moje - magazyn publicystyczny 00.15 Po prostu pisz! (Just Write) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Gallerani, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Jeremy Piven, JoBeth Williams, Jeffrey D. Sams (100 min) 02.00 Miłość własna (Amor propio) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Mario Camus, wyk. Antonio Resines, Fernando Valverde, Veronica Forque, Anabel Alonso (109 min) 03.50 Mój ślad (powt.) 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Harry Thomason, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (25/120): Precz z mojego domu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (29 min) (powt.) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (34) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Oz Scott, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Niezwykła Siódemka - turniej młodzieżowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 S jak Smoleń, T jak Tey - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Druga szansa (Saint Maybe) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Blythe Danner, Edward Herrmann, Melina Kanakaredes, Thomas McCarthy (94 min) 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo (1/12): Uchwycone kamerą - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 00.00 Graj piękny Cyganie - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów (stereo) 00.30 Cięcie (Crosscut) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Paul Raimondi, wyk. Costas Mandylor, Megan Gallagher, Casey Sander, Allen Cuter (96 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego (10/13): Jak być niedźwiedziem - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda (11/17): Czas wolny - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora (135, 136) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.10 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues (2/10) - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem (15) 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości (58/150) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.45 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora (135, 136) - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości (58) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Prognoza pogody - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Buyno-Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowa, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka (86 min) 23.55 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (60) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (111) - serial 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (138) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (56) - serial 9.00 Karolina w mieście - serial 9.30 Paloma (50) - telenowela 10.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 11.00 F/X (31) - serial 12.00 13 Posterunek (33): Samice - serial 12.30 Policjanci (6) - serial 13.30 Graczykowie (12): Kuzyn Kitaszewski - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (36) - serial 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość - telenowela 16.50 Powrót Supermana - serial 17.40 Legendy kung-fu - serial 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (51) - telenowela 19.50 Real TV 20.00 13 Posterunek (33): Samice - serial 20.35 Graczykowie (12): Kuzyn Kitaszewski - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.05 Popaprańcy - komedia 22.35 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.40 Informacje 23.00 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Super Express TV 0.10 Laleczka Chucky - horror 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Delfy (43) - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (81) - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (103) - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.25 Multikino - mag. filmowy 13.55 Delfy (43) - serial anim. 14.25 Świat Bobby' ego - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata (58) - serial 16.45 Start w TVN meta na scenie 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN -magazyn sensacji 18.05 Rosalinda (77) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (104) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - film sensac., USA 23.15 Elektroniczna ruletka - horror 1.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.40 Nocne miłości - film erot. 3.30 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Polska - Świat 2000 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.30 Krasnal Tymoteusz 10.00 Siedlisko - serial 10.50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Dialogi z przeszłością 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 13.55 Wieści polonijne 14.05 Credo 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Róg Wojskiego 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała 15.45 Dzieci Małgorzaty - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda 17.45 Hity satelity 18.05 Bazar 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Siedlisko - serial 20.50 MdM 21.20 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.15 MOTO Polonia 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (47) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (57) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (115) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (116) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (65) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (102) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (102) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (103) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (103) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (44) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (10) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (106) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (45 min) 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Motowiadomości - program motoryzacyjny 22.35 Nocny jastrząb (Nighthawks) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Bruce Malmuth, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Billy Dee Williams, Rutger Hauer, Lindsay Wagner (95 min) 00.20 SOS Titanic (A Night to Remember) - film katastroficzny, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Kenneth More, David McCallum, Jill Dixon, Laurence Naismith (98 min) 02.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.05 Piosenka na życzenie 04.05 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 08.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker - film animowany 08.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 09.45 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 10.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow (105 min) 22.00 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.10 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.25 Bal maturalny 2 (Prom Night II) - horror, USA 1987, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Michael Ironside, Wendy Lion, Justin Louis, Lisa Schrage (89 min) 01.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 02.00 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 02.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 03.15 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 03.30 Bal maturalny 2 (Prom Night II) - horror, USA 1987, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Michael Ironside, Wendy Lion, Justin Louis, Lisa Schrage (89 min) (powt.) 05.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 05.25 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) HBO 06.40 Morderstwo w Biały Domu (Murder at 1600) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Dwight Little, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Diane Lane, Alan Alda, Daniel Benzali (108 min) 08.25 Białe wilki 3 (White Wolves 3 - Cry of the White Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Victoria Musprait, wyk. Mercedes McNab, Mick Cain, Margaret Howell, Robin Clarke (93 min) 10.05 Na planie filmu Billboard - reportaż 10.40 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles, Stuart Wilson, Andrea Roth (91 min) 12.10 Kangur na drzewie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 13.00 Mój olbrzym (My Giant) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Billy Crystal, Gheorghe Mursean, Joanna Pacuła (97 min) 14.40 Zamach - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Grażyna Staniszewska, Bożena Kurowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cynkutis (74 min) 16.00 Muppety na wyspie skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Tim Curry, Kevin Bishop (95 min) 17.40 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 18.10 Duch i Mrok (The Ghost and the Darkness) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Michael Douglas, Val Kilmer, Bernard Hill, John Kani (105 min) 20.00 Nielegalny seks - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.00 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 23.40 Morderstwo w Biały Domu (Murder at 1600) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Dwight Little, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Diane Lane, Alan Alda, Daniel Benzali (108 min) 01.25 Opowieści przy ognisku (Campfire Tales) - horror, USA 1997, reż. David Semel, wyk. Jimy Marsden, Amy Smart, Christine Taylor, Jennifer MacDonald (87 min) 02.50 Krew z krwi (Some Mother's Son) - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia 1996, reż. Terry George, wyk. Helen Mirren, Fionnula Flanagan, John Lynch, David O'Hara (106 min) Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Precz z biedą (Abbasso la miseria) - komedia, Włochy 1945, reż. Gennaro Righelli, wyk. Anna Magnani, Nino Besozzi, Virgilio Riento, Vito Chirai (79 min) 22.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Studio sport: Koszykówka 00.55 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Życie Amadeusza Mozarta - film fabularny, Włochy 21.45 Koncert muzyki rockowej 22.45 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.45 Nocne namiętności 00.15 Program muzyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 12.00 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 14.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.40 Jesteśmy aniołami - Dolary (Noi siamo angeli - Dollari) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (90 min) 16.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.10 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.10 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 21.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.00 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 23.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: M.A.F.I.A. 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Salomea 09.15 Kosmos - program popularnonaukowy 09.35 Archeologia: Śladami Biblii - film dokumentalny 10.10 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Lisy i rysie - film przyrodniczy 10.50 Tajemnice uliczek starej Warszawy - program edukacyjny 11.20 Pius XII - papież wobec wojny - film dokumentalny 11.45 Ogniem i mieczem wg Hoffmana - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Na progu nadziei (2) - relacja z koncertu 12.55 Testament - film dokumentalny 13.40 Głowa (2) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Jak uniknąć zawału - program popularnonaukowy 14.15 Pokój i Dobro (1) - reportaż 14.30 Frygijskie hierapolis - magiczne źródła - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Malarskie prowokacje - reportaż 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Salomea 16.10 Świadkowie Słowa Bożego - film dokumentalny 17.00 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Tolerancja - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 17.10 Ja jestem z wami (6) - program dla dzieci 17.30 Yanomami - dzieci lasu - film dokumentalny 17.45 Lumen 2000: Duszpasterstwo akademickie o. Jana Góry z Poznania - magazyn 18.15 Konie polskie - impresja filmowa 18.25 Uśmiech dziecka - poradnik dla rodziców 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Ciekawe wywiady: Prześladowania księży 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Jan Paweł II w Meksyku i Curacao (1) - film dokumentalny 20.05 New York - impresja filmowa 20.10 Lubię tańczyć (2) - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Stworzenie świata - film fabularny 21.55 Program na sobotę Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Film fabularny 12.20 Kuchnie świata - program kulinarny 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Muzyka amerykańska: Jazz - program muzyczny 14.05 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Elektrownia strachu - film dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.30 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Odkryłem Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 17.40 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.05 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Program lokalny 20.00 Mama - komedia, Francja 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Zmuszony do zabijania (Order of Death/Corrupt) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Roberto Faenza, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Lyndon, Sylvia Sidney, Nicole Garcia (99 min) 23.40 TV Shop 23.55 Towarzyska bestia (The Party Animal) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Matthew Causey, Robin Harlan, Tim Carhart, Jerry Jones (78 min) 01.20 Program na sobotę 01.25 BTV nocą Nasza TV Bryza 7.05 Wiadomości koszalińskie 7.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 8.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Zakazana miłość - serial 11.05 Manaella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury 13.50 Idziemy na ryby 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 Teleinformator 17.15 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.30 Prosto z Parnasu 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek - komedia USA (1993) 22.00 Klaun - serial 22.55 Wiadomości koszalińskie 23.25 Więzienie - horror USA 1.05 Teleinformator Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Dzieci kłamstwa - film fabularny 10.35 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.25 Jej hobby to brylanty (Lady Ice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Duvall, Patrick Magee (92 min) 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) . 15.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.05 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 Cięcia (Cuts) - komedia, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Nigel Planer, Donald Sinden, Timothy West (76 min) 19.20 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 19.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Wyznania Toma Harrisa - film fabularny 22.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.05 Madonna - film erotyczny 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Krecica - film obyczajowy, Francja 02.35 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.55 W pogoni za tęczą - życie Josephine Baker 08.20 Bomba na Bikini 09.05 Niedokończona wojna 09.55 Christian Godard - kult komiksu 10.25 Wschód w oczach zachodu (2/3): Tygrysy i kłopoty 11.05 Masakry w Setifie 12.05 Jazzowe inspiracje (1/13): Jak narodził się jazz 12.35 Wojna w przestworzach (11/13): Podniebna potęga 13.30 Podróż przez Afrykę 14.30 Rząd - właściciel slumsów 15.15 Lata 60-te - migawki z przeszłości 15.40 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (2/4): Podwórka z Carborough 16.35 Irak za linią frontu 16.50 Wiek XX (2/13): Polityka przemocy 17.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (42) 18.35 John Berger: zatrzymane obrazy 19.30 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Wiseman USA 21.25 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze 22.15 Dzień na wyścigach 22.35 Skateboard 23.20 Wielkie wystawy: Symbolizm w Europie 23.50 Sternburg - wojna o piwo 00.55 Xingu, ciało i duchy Nasza TV 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (59) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (60) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (9) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (59) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (20) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (60) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (60) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (21) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (10) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (60) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (60) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow (105 min) 22.00 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.55 Więzienie (Prison) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Lane Smith, Viggo Mortensen, Chelsea Field, Lincoln Kilpatrick (100 min) 00.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.10 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Bez ściemniania - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Pogwarki 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.45 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Prognoza pogody - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Buyno-Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowa, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka (86 min) 23.55 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.10 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Turniej szkół - program E. Lewandowskiej 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.45 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Prognoza pogody - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Buyno-Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowa, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka (86 min) 23.55 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kraj za miastem - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.10 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Trzy po trzy - teleturniej 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę... - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Dwa światy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Młode kino - Wydział Radia i Telewizji 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.45 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Prognoza pogody - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Buyno-Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowa, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka (86 min) 23.55 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Belcanto - serial 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.10 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 15.50 Vivat Academia! 16.00 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 16.15 Od A do Z: Marcin Świetlicki 16.30 Reportaż 16.50 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Witryna sztuki 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Powiatów portret własny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.45 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Prognoza pogody - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Buyno-Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowa, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka (86 min) 23.55 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Program na sobotę WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.30 Wielkie drzewa - western, USA 10.15 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 10.45 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, O gęsi, która znosiła złote jajka - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.15 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 17.25 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator miejski 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Ponętny Czerwony Kapturek - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Diabły, diabły - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Dorota Kędzierzawska, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Paweł Chwedoruk (83 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.20 Diabły, diabły - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Dorota Kędzierzawska, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Paweł Chwedoruk (83 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 51 serc 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow (105 min) 22.00 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.25 Więzienie (Prison) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Lane Smith, Viggo Mortensen, Chelsea Field, Lincoln Kilpatrick (100 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu M6 06.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Who's th Boss - serial komediowy, USA 1984-1993 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Designe coupable - film fabularny, Kanada, reż. Mark Sobel, wyk. Tim Matheson, Helen Shaver, Sen McCann, Page Fletcher (87 min) 15.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Politiquement Rock - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.50 Vertiges: Stress - thriller, Francja, reż. Jerome Boivin, wyk. Agathe de la Boulaye, Frederic Quiring, Maite Maille, Bruno Slagmuller (87 min) 22.35 Z archiwum X - serial SF, USA 23.30 Z archiwum X - serial SF, USA 00.20 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 01.20 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.20 Projetion Privee - magazyn filmowy 02.45 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 03.10 Lou Donaldson - koncert 05.25 Fani - magazyn ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 03.40 Wybory '99 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 04.45 Wybory '99 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 06.40 Proces 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.45 Film animowany 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wybory '99 08.50 Proszę o głos (Proszu słowa) (2/2) - film obyczajowy, ZSRR 1975, reż Gleb Panfiłow, wyk. Nina Czurikowa, Nikołaj Gubienko, Leonid Broniewoj, Wasilij Szukszin (70 min) 10.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Biały Kieł (White Fang) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Klaus Maria Brandauer, Ethan Hawke (104 min) 12.45 Delikatna trucizna - serial 13.45 Wybory '99 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Dżentelmen-show 14.55 Pilne wezwania. Ratownicy 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Pole cudów 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Wybory '99 18.10 Columbo - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Hotel Leonida Jarmolnika 20.45 Wiadomości 21.00 Gra o sukces (The Ratings Game)- komedia, USA 1984,reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Pearlman, Gerrit Graham, Kevin McCarthy (102 min) 22.50 Program na sobotę 22.55 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Juan Manuel Fangio 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Beach Clash (11) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (29) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (33) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (41) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Touchdown - magazyn 14.45 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 15.15 Blade Warriors (1) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (42) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.00 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tracks: Uczucia - magazyn muzyczny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Hundertwasser - życie w spirali - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 20.45 La crime de monsieur Stil - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Claire Devers, wyk. Jeanne Balibar, Bernard Verley, Jean-Michel Martial, Michael Richard (100 min) 22.25 Polowanie na łosia - film dokumentalny, Francja/Kanada 1982 00.25 Poznań '56 - dramat społeczny, Polska 1996, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Mateusz Hornung, Arkadiusz Wałkowiak, Michał Żebrowski, Maciej Kozłowski (90 min) 02.20 W otwarte karty - magazyn spraw miedzynarodowych (powt.) 02.30 Czy to jest opakowanie? - film dokumentalny (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Wolny czas - magazyn (powt.) 10.30 Bawarskie krajobrazy - film dokumentalny (powt., dla nie słyszących) 11.15 quer: Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 13.30 Czas, jaki jeszcze nam pozostał - niepokorny myśliciel bawarski Carl Amery - film dokumentalny 14.15 Clin d'oeil - magazyn informacyjny w języku francuskim 14.30 Śmierć na raty - reportaż 15.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - film dokumentalny 15.10 Potrzebuję ciebie (Ich brauche Dich) - melodramat, Niemcy 1944, reż. Hans Schweikart, wyk. Marianne Hoppe, Willy Birgel, Ernst Fritz Fürbringer (76 min) 16.30 Film do tyłu - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Ojczyzna na obczyźnie: Costa Rica - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sport 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program wieczorny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny 19.45 Bawarscy championi: Kempten kontra Burghausen - turniej miast 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.35 Profile-Spezial - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Kanal fatal - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Schmidbauers - talk show 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne i sport 00.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata, Slalom gigant w Park City/ USA 00.30 W Rok Zająca - Chińska Narodowa Orkiestra Symfonicza - koncert 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.25 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.10 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.35 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 07.00 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.40 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.25 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.25 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.25 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.25 Próba miłości (Aftermath: A Test of Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Zeljko Ivanek, Darryl Hickman, Denis Heames (90 min) 13.10 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Biały bizon (White Buffalo) - western, USA 1976, reż. Jack Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Jack Warden, Will Sampson, Kim Novak (95 min) 22.15 Rewolwerowiec (The Shootist) - western, USA 1976, reż. Don Siegel, wyk. John Wayne, Lauren Bacall, James Stewart, Ron Howard (99 min) 00.05 La Vengeance de Laura Gil (Die Rache der Laura Gil) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1996, reż. Francis Leprince, wyk. Kimballee Chives, Maria Louds, denis Ledan, Philippe Visconti (90 min) 01.50 Wiadomości 01.55 La Colt era il suo Dio - western, Włochy 1972, reż. Dean Jones, wyk. Jeff Cameron, Krista Nell, Esmeralda Barros, Mark Davis (80 min) 03.35 Wiadomości 03.40 La Morta sull'Alta Collina - western, Włochy/Hiszp. 1968, reż. Fernando Cerchio, wyk. Barbara Carroll, Tano Cimarosa, Luis Davila, Peter Lee Lawrence (95 min) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21.15 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.20 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.10 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.35 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek z prominentami - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 20.15 Amazonki na księżycu (Amazon Women on the Moon) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Joe Dante/Carl Gottlieb/Peter Horton, John Landis/Robert K. Weiss, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Griffin Dunne, Rosanna Arquette, Steve Guttenberg (79 min) 22.00 Niebezpieczna strefa (Danger Zone) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Allan Eastman, wyk. Billy Zane, Ron Silver (88 min) 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Magazyn o północy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.30 DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn dokumentalny 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.35 Stara znajomość (In alter Freundschaft) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Leonard Lansink, Barbara Rudnik, Heinrich Schafmeister, Frank Trunz (82 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Najwięksi czarodzieje Las Vegas - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Lata młodzieńcze wojaka Szwejka (Schwejks Flegeljahre) - komedia, Austria 1963, reż. Wolfgang Liebeneiner, wyk. Peter Alexander, Rudolf Prack, Gunther Philipp, Lotte Ledl (90 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Wyjątkowa para - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.15 Wiadomości 22.45 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.55 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 23.25 Moja ulubiona pora roku (Ma saison preferee) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Andre Techine, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Daniel Auteuil, Marthe Villalonga, Chiara Mastroianni (123 min) 01.25 Wiadomości 01.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 01.55 The Chairman - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Anne Heywood, Arthur Hill, Alan Dobie (90 min) 03.30 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.15 Pico Bello 04.45 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny